Partenaires
by Merlucaforever
Summary: Meredith et Andrew parlent de leur pause. Ou est-ce plutôt une rupture ? ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE.


_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Partenaires, par Merlucaforever**

_**NOTES :**__ J'ai vu plein de commentaires des fans qui pensent qu'Andrew était jaloux de l'amour de Meredith pour Derek. A mon avis, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Lisez et vous connaitrez mon opinion et ensuite n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. _

Meredith se tenait devant le distributeur automatique et parlait avec Amélia qui venait d'y retirer son deuxième paquet de chips de la journée. Elle la taquinait gentiment sur ses envies de femme enceinte quand elle vit passer Andrew qui s'arrangea pour ne pas croiser son regard. Amélia remarqua immédiatement comment tout son être avait réagit et qu'elle avait même retenu son souffle.

– « Mer, tu devrais lui parler et arrêter avec les enfantillages de ce matin. Je vois à quel point il te manque. Tu as passé tout le week-end à ne parler que de lui et à te morfondre au lieu de célébrer le fait de pouvoir exercer à nouveau ».

– « Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend vraiment de moi ».

– « Mer, tu le sais très bien. La même chose que mon frère ne nous a jamais donné ni à toi, ni à moi. Il ne nous a jamais considéré comme ses égales et toi et moi on sait ce que l'on ressent dans ce cas-là ».

Meredith soupira.

– « Oui, je sais », dit-elle.

– « Alors va lui parler. Je veux revoir cette lumière qui a disparu de ton regard et que seul ton sexy et fun italien peut ramener. Dépêche-toi, je l'ai vu rentrer dans la salle de repos au bout du couloir. L'endroit parfait pour les retrouvailles ! ».

Meredith rougit comme une pivoine, ce qui amusa encore plus Amélia qui ajouta en s'éloignant :

– « Ne soyez pas trop bruyants ! ».

– « Amélia ! », dit Meredith sur un ton de réprimande.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de repos et hésita une seconde à y pénétrer. Après avoir passé la matinée à faire semblant d'être enjouée car tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit heureuse d'être de retour elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi triste depuis des lustres, même quand elle ramassait les ordures. Car celui qui était maintenant devenu la lumière de sa vie l'avait larguée. C'est vrai qu'il disait que ce n'était qu'une pause mais cela ne rendait pas son absence plus supportable pour autant. Il lui manquait terriblement et elle ne voulait plus que cela dure. Elle poussa un soupir et pénétra dans la chambre et prit le soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Andrew était allongé sur le côté et tournait le dos à la porte mais jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule dès qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte qui se refermait.

– « Tu as une minute ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

– « Qu'est- ce que tu veux encore me dire que tu ne m'as pas encore dit dans les couloirs devant tout le monde et pendant toute la visite de ce matin ? », lui demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

– « OK, ton petit jeu va durer longtemps ? ».

– « Quel jeu ? ».

– « Faire semblant de m'ignorer quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi comme tu l'as fait durant la tournée ».

– « C'est toi qui te comportais comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous. Je croyais que c'était plus sage de ma part ».

En entendant la tristesse dans sa voix Meredith se sentit immédiatement coupable de son comportement de ce matin quand elle essayait de se pavaner devant lui pour donner le change alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'arranger les choses avec lui. Son comportement n'était une façade car elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus en plein milieu de la tournée. Comment elle avait pu se retenir de le faire, elle se le demandait. Cela n'avait pas été facile quand elle l'écoutait évoquer les cas de chaque patient de sa voix sensuelle et grave, quand elle regardait ses lèvres qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser, quand elle regardait ses mains viriles qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger en parlant et qu'elle imaginait sur elle. Tout son corps avait tremblé et elle s'était mise à bégayer quand leurs mains s'étaient effleurées alors qu'il lui tendait le dossier d'un patient.

– « Andrew je… je suis désolée. Je tiens beaucoup à ce qu'il y a entre nous ».

Andrew se retourna et s'assit sur le lit en la regardant.

– « Mer, je t'ai demandé de faire une pause pour que tu puisses réfléchir et tu t'es empressée de la qualifier de rupture, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ».

– « Rompre ? Non ! », fit-elle, l'air horrifié qu'il ait pu y penser.

Meredith vit le visage perplexe d'Andrew et s'approcha de lui pour prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes.

– « Andrew, je suis désolée pour ce matin, pour ce que je t'ai dit le jour de l'audience. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir et je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour avoir moi-même été l'interne qui était en couple avec un titulaire de renommé international. Tu me reproche de ne pas te respecter mais je crois que c'est une sorte d'auto défense de ma part. Avec Derek je devais toujours me battre pour me faire entendre car il me traitait comme une enfant et j'ai tendance à oublier que je n'ai pas à le faire avec toi Andrew. Du coup, je suis sur la défensive et je reproduis exactement ce que je lui reprochais tout le temps et qui a été la source de tous nos problèmes ».

– « Mer ! Tu crois avoir besoin de te protéger de moi d'une quelconque manière ? ».

– « Non, bien-sûr que non. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi en toute circonstance. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, ta présence, ton support, ton amour… ne compte pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu traverser cette douloureuse période sans toi et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait – même si je continue à croire que tu as été stupide de te dénoncer à ma place ».

Andrew, qui la regardait d'un air grave jusqu'ici, sourit enfin et s'approcha d'elle. Il remit une mèche de cheveux blond à sa place et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains avant de lui dire :

– « Mer, je t'aime et je crois que je ferais des choses encore plus stupides quand il s'agit de te protéger. Je crois te l'avoir dit… je ferais tout pour toi ».

– « Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu n'es pas à mon niveau. Nos carrières ne le sont pas… pas encore. Si j'ai réussi alors que je ne remplissais même pas les critères pour intégrer le programme du Grey Sloan, ce n'est certainement pas le plus brillant chef des résidents de tous les temps qui n'y arrivera pas. Le plus sexy aussi soit-dit en passant ».

Andrew laissa échapper un petit rire.

– « Je suis heureux de voir que tu as compris que je n'étais pas jaloux de ce que tu as vécu avec Derek. Je ne peux que le remercier de t'avoir aimé et protégé quand je n'étais pas là pour le faire. Tout ce que je veux c'est une chance de construire notre histoire à nous que je ne veux en aucun cas comparer avec celle que tu as vécue avec lui ».

Meredith soupira et se laissa aller contre son torse en l'enlaçant. Elle lui répondit :

– « Je sais. C'est ce que je veux moi aussi. Je t'aime ».

Meredith senti ses mains qui lui caressaient les cheveux et se détacha légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

– « Andrew, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. J'ai aimé Derek et je chérirai toujours son souvenir mais c'est toi que j'aime. Et justement ce que j'ai vécu avec lui me fais prendre conscience tous les jours à quel point notre histoire à nous est précieuse et la peur de te perdre ne me quitte jamais. Je connais les limites de ce que je peux endurer sans flancher… et ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter ».

– « Mer, tu ne me perdras pas… »

Elle lui sourit…

– « Non, je ne te perdrai pas, même le temps d'une pause. Je te veux dans ma vie. Je veux qu'on ait notre propre histoire. Qu'en dis-tu… partenaire ? ».

– « J'en dis que je suis partant… partenaire ».

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent passionnément pour sceller ce partenariat dans lequel ils étaient prêts à s'investir tous les deux pour que cela marche. Peu importe les obstacles, ils les surmonteront toujours. Ensemble.


End file.
